LoveFuryPassionEnergy
by Geneily
Summary: 18 year old Alexandera Brooks is your normal girl from the wrong side of the tracks. Follow her through the ups and down and see her come to the term that the only thing you need is LOVE FURY PASSION AND ENERGY!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO MY FAVORITE AUTHOR S.E. HINTON! THE ONLY THING THAT DOES BELONG TO ME IS MY OC ALEXANDERA BROOKS AND HER MOM MELISSA REYES.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1<span>_

Running down the darkness of the street I had one thing in mind. Getting the fuck out of here, _I can't believe I let him get me involve in this stupid stunt_. I kept glancing back to see if he was behind me and of course he's nowhere in site. This is what happen when you let a hood like Dallas Winston persuive you into breaking and entering a liquor store. I hide behind a brick house where he told me to go if something goes wrong. Suddley I feel someone grab me from behind and I tense for a minute.

"Would you relax it's just me Baby," whispered in my ear an all to familiar voice.

I turned around to see no other then Dallas Winston himself. The toughest hood in Tulsa, Oklahoma and unfortunately for me my bestfriend. What can I say about him, he has blonde hair blonde enough that its almost white, and he doesn't grease it like most of our firends do. He's eyes are blazing icy blue so cold and hard from all the shit he been through.

"How the hell you got here so damn fast wasn't I in fornt of you?"

"Took a short cut, now lets get the fuck out of here before the fuzz finds us," he said while pulling out a cancer stick and lighting it up.

I swear sometimes being friends with him could be such a drag, but does make life more interesting and wroth while. Walking down the street, being careful not to get caught, I started thinking that I don't need another trip to the cooler. Though I don't think Dally would really mind since it practically his second home.

We came to a stop in front of a gate, I looked up to the shabby run down house, that looks like any other house out here in this part of town, belongs to our friends The Curtis. Three brothers whos parents died and left their 20 years son taking care of his younger brothers. We walked in and found the rest of our little gang inside. Sodapop Curtis and his bestfriend Steve Randle where at the table playing poker. I don't know why they bother playing, if they are only going to cheat. Ponyboy Curtis was on the couch reading like always, that boy had nothing better to do but movies and books. Darry Curtis and the olderest was in his arm chair reading the newspaper. Two-bit Mathews was on the floor with a beer bottle in one hand and looking up at us.

"Well Bonnie and Clyde what was it this time?"

"Why do you think that everytime we're out its to cause trouble?" I replied

"That's because you and that blonde headed monkey are always doing something against teh law," he said with a grin.

"Who the hell are you calling a blonde headed monkey Mathews, better watch your mouth" Said Dally from behind me. He took a sit on the couch. I looked around and notice that the gangs pet wasn't nowhere in site.

"Hey Pony have you seen Johnny today?" I asked.

He look at me from behind his book and shook his head no. I hope he isn't in any trouble, his dad has the need of beating him whenever he felt like. I shook my head and look at Dally, I could never read him no matter how long we been friends. He got up and walked out the house I went to go after him but Two-bit pull my hand and brung me on his lap.

"Let him go Baby he'll be fine, stay here with me and watch tv"

Most people thinks that just because I hang around with a bunch of guys I most be fucking them all. Can't a girl just be friends with guys, whats so wrong with that? I can't but think where is Johnny, he's like a kid brother to me. I'll beat the shit of anyone who messes with him. _Please god let Johnny be ok_!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE I KNOW IT WAS RATHER SHORT BUT IM SO NERVOURS I LEFT IT LIKE THAT BUT I PROMISE IT WOULD BE LONGER I HOPE IT WAS TO YOUR LIKING REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I DID XOXOXOXO GENEILY**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO MY FAVORITE AUTHOR S.E. HINTON!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**I woke up with shouting going all around me, I most have fallen asleep. I rub my eyes and took a look around I saw Dally dragging an unconscious body. It took me a minute to realiz it was Johnny Cade. I got up from the floor and went to them.

"What the fuck happen to him?"

Dally replied,"Fucking Socs thats what happen, i swear those fucking.." He went on calling them every name he can think up. I was highly upset what the fuck give them the right to go around jumping us greaser. Dally and Darry lower Johnny carefully down on the couch. The site of him made me want to cry but everyone knows you don't cry. I saw Soda come over with the first aid kit, I looked over Johnny and saw him in a very bad shape he had a deep cut on his cheek. I went and started patching him up, and all i can think about is getting even with whoever did this. After I was done I walked over to the kitchen where the others where at.

"Them Socs has really done it this time he would never hurt anyone, why would anyone wanna hurt him?"

"Cause he's a greaser Baby that's why," said Steve.

"Yeah well when I find thoes Socs I would make them pay," replied Dally with a stone cold face.

"Ponyboy you got school tomorrow go to bed," said Darry out of the blue. I notice it was rather late and I had to get going home. I told the guys that I would come over tomorrow to check on Johnny. I walked out, my house isn't really that far just down the block from the Curtis. I heared footstep behind me and someone grabbed my arm.

"Where you think you're going?" said Dally

I rolled my eyes, "Home where else Winston."

"You shouldn't be walking alone not after what happen!"

"It's just down the block, what the hell could happen between here and there?"

"Johnny was just down at the lot and look what happen to him."

I rolled my eyes again and kept walking down the street. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself better then any other girl out here. He should know that better then anyone, it was him who tought me how to fight. He grabbed my arm again.

"I'm not done talking to you."

"Yeah well I'm done talking to you, if you would excuse me I gotta get home."

It's always like this even though we are friend we aways fight. As I was walking down I thought i heared him call me a bitch. Nothing new with that now is there. I came up to my house and saw my moms car in the driveway. Guess she wasn't working late today. My mom works as a nurse down at the only hospital here, she is a very hard worker ever since my dad died when I was only 5. I walked inside the house and saw my mom, Melissa Reyes, on the couch watching tv. My dad wanted to marry her, but she said they was to young. If you would see her you would think she was my sister we look just alike. The same hazel eyes, the same body size and most of all the same attitude. We use to have the same light long brown hair, but she went blonde and short and I went red and kept long half way down my lower back hair.

"Hey Baby where you been, I thought you said you'll be home after work?"  
>I work down at the DX along side Sodapop and Steve. Most people wouldn't think a girl can fix with cars. Growing up with Steve, the king of cars himself,he thought me had to mess with them. I ain't as good as him, but I sure as hell can do better then any other guys out here. Of course I couldn't tell her I was out breaking and entering into a liquor store with Dally, she would murder me. She hates when I get into trouble so I did what most kid would do, I lied.<p>

"John ask me to work a little late since he had to do something."

"Oh, well i was just waiting for you to come home night honey," she came over and kissed my forhead.

"Night mom." I watch as she went into her room, then I went to my room. There's nothing special about my room the walls are painted a baby blue, my favorite color, and a decent size bed. I grabbed a blue tank top and shorts went to the bathroom took a shower, and changed. I got into bed and just thought about Johnny all beat up. Some nerves those Socs had, just wait til I found out who it was ima make kill them myself. With that thought I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>_<br>**A/N: WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO I KNOW ITS NOT LONG ENOUGH BUT GIVE ME TIME I'LL GET THERE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I DID XOXOXOXO 3 GENEILY**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO MY FAVORITE AUTHOR S.E. HINTON!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**_I was in the middle of nowhere with sweat pouring from my head and blood all over me. I stop and look down at the body in front of me, I stop breathing and start shaking._

_"Oh god please I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen but I had to do it," I said crying my eyes out._

_"Its going to be ok you didn't do anything wrong," came a soft voice that I wouldn't believe it belong to him._

I woke up shaking, no matter how hard I try I would always have the same dream. Over and over haunting me,looking to my right I saw that it was only **2:15am**. I lay back down turning to my left trying to get that image out my head. It always comes back in my dreams, I can't go a night without reliving that fatal night.

"I gotta stop thinking about it, its done there's nothing I can do about it." I whisperd to myself until i fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I heard a knocked on the window, I got up yawn and look at the clock it was only <strong>11am <strong>stay a little early for me to go to work. I walked over to the window pulled back the curtin open the window, and saw Two-bit grinning like the cat from Alice In Wonderland.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

Two-bit Mathews real name Keith though most people forget, even the teachers called him by two-bit. I would never know why he likes school so much. He's about six feet tall, stocky in build, and very proud of his long rusty-colered sideburns. He's the joker of the group never taking anything serious, and Im sadly to say he's a kleptomaniac. You can't take him anywhere without him stealing something, but you gotta love him.

" Yeah well i decided to skip class, and come bother you."

"Lucky me," I replied

He climb into my room and sat on my bed. Usually when it was full over at the curtis, some of the boys would come over and stay here. My mom was ok with this, she loves the boys just as much as I do. I walked into my closet picked some clothe, and walked out to the bathroom. Before I got there i turn back.

"Don't break it anything."

"Can't make any promises," he said with damn grin on his face. I sigh, and went to take a shower. I got out and got ready I put some make up on, but not so much that I would look like a clown. Most greaser girls be over doing the make up I don't know why though. As I walked into my room I heard a shattering noise. _Just great two-bit went and broke something...again!_

"Keith Mathwes what did you break," I said.

"Nothing honestly." I looked around and saw that I was missing my blue vase.

"Where is it?"

"Well look at the time I gotta go," he left so fast I swear he was going to trip over the window stall and land face first. I couldn't help but laugh that kid was something else. I put my hand under my bed to grab my shoes when I felt a sharp pain, I pulled my hand back and saw a little bit of blood. I looked under the bed and saw the pile of my broken vase. _Yeah, Twobit hide it under my bed like I won't find it._ After I cleaned up the mess I decided to go and check on poor Johnny Cade. I walk inside the house and saw Dally on the arm chair asleep and Johnny on the couch awake.

"Hiya JohnnyCake how you feeling?"

"I feel like I was ran over by a football team," He said shly.

"Yeah, well what was you doing all by your lonely self out that late?"

"Ah come on Alex don't start on me too I already got the degree from Dal."

I sigh,I wasn't going to start on him I couldn't. Johnny was the only one of the gang that calls me Alex, he once called by Baby and he was blushing like crazy. If you think of a puppy who was kicked around to much you'll have Johnny. Actually, he does look like a lost puppy I wish his parents wasn't so hard on him.

"So what did good ol' Dal have to say about last night?"

"I rather not repeat," He said with a bitter laugh. I could tell he was in pain

"Yeah, well what was you doing all by your lonely self out that late?"

"Ah come on Alex don't start on me too I already got the degree from Dal."

I sigh,I wasn't going to start on him I couldn't. Johnny was the only one of the gang that calls me Alex, he once called by Baby and he was blushing like crazy. If you think of a puppy who was kicked around to much you'll have Johnny. Actually, he does look like a lost puppy I wish his parents wasn't so hard on him.

"So what did good ol' Dal have to say about last night?"

"I rather not repeat," He said with a bitter laugh. I could tell it was hard for him to laugh, again I feel that rage from last night.

"Well don't worry to much Johnny I promise I'll get the jackasses who did this."

"And what exactly are you going to do Princess?" Said a annoying voice.

I turned around and faced Dally who was smirking. _I swear to everything that one day Ima smack that smirk off his face._ The only we're bestfriend is because I'm the only who would not back down from him. Not alot of people do that just me and Tim Shepherd, he's the leader of the Shepherd gang, and anyone who haves a death wish.

"Want me to show you exactly what I'm going to do,I'll be more then happy too," I said harshly.

"I would love to see you try," he said staying up.

"Guys please don't start," said Johnny so quitly I almost didn't hear him.

"Hmp I gotta go to work anyway."

"Sure you do," said Dally

I walked over to Johnny and give a kiss in the forehead and told him to not move and just relax. Dally ask for his kiss and I flip him off, he just laughed. I walked out and started my walk down to the Dx to start my shift, hopefully it won't be dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER THREE IM TRYING TO UPDATE EVERYDAY. THIS STORY ISN'T REALLY PLANNED OUT IM JUSTING MAKING IT UP AS I GO. THAT'S HOW I WORK BUT IM PRETTY SURE I KNOW WHERE IM I DID GOOD PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I DID XOXOXOXO 3 GENEILY**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO MY FAVORITE AUTHOR S.E. HINTON!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I started my long ass walk to the DX. I really do enjoy working there expecially since I work with two of my best friends. Though I hate working early since it's always dead and boring. In the afternoon is were it really picks up, and that's when it's crowded with girls. I walked in and saw Sodapop Curtis, the greek god himself, sitting there looking better than anyone I know. You can't help but notice how hot he is with his dark gold long, silky and straight hair and them gorgeous dark brown eyes. Now it may seem like I have a crush on him, but I don't. I just can't help but notcie it. Most girls are always all over him, but hey what girl wouldn't be.

"Heya Baby," he said with that happy go-lucky smile.

"Hey Sodapop," I said while I clocked in.

"You sound like you're mad".

"Yeah, well when Dally is around I have a tendency to be mad. Plus, I couldn't sleep last night."

"How come?"

I sat there just thinking about the nightmare from last night the ones that haunt me, and would never let me be I started thinking about it.

_Running fearing for my life trying the hardest to escape for his clushes. Running so deep into the wood coming across a river, the irony, I ran behind a fallen tree. Trying to catah a glimps of the blonde hair I was so use to seeing, I heard branches snapping and I know he was getting near. All I was praying for was that he'll come find me before **HE **does._

_"Oh Baby come out come out where ever you are, you ungrateful little bitch!" **He** was close by and I was moment away from being killed._

I felt someone shaking me. I snap out of my daze and saw that Sodapop was the one shaking me.

"You ok, you sorta zone out on me. I was asking you, why you couldn't sleep?"

"Oh...ummm sorry," I laught nervously.

"So are you going to tell me."

"Ummm maybe later."

Sometimes I wish I could tell them about what had happen. But he told me to keep my mouth shut, and that's what I am going do. I don't know what would happen if they knew that I...The little bell rang and it was time to get to work. It was just like any other day not alot of customers came, so we just sit around and talk. Lunch time came around so I decide to go down to a little corner store and get some food for me and Sodapop. While I was returning to the gas station a car slowed down next to me, I didn't dare look. The car looked oddly familar until I realize it belonged to my cousin Jason Montgomery.

"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

When I turned my head to give him the evil eyes I was suprise to see that it wasn't Jason, even though it was his car, but Tim Shepard.

"Shepard, what you doing with Jays car?" I asked.

"About to run it straight into a lake. What does it looks like I'm doing?" He looked at me with thoes cold hard eyes. "You don't know where I may find a certain greaser who likes to slash tires?"

I laught that sounds like something Mr. Dally Winston would do. I would never understand how the sorta friendship Tim and Dally have actually works.

"Actually no I wouldn't know where that greaser would be." I looked over to the other side of the street and almost really did have a heart attack.

"Tim would you mind giving me a ride to DX?"

I ask rather quickly while still staring at the gang across the street. All I can do there is stare and couldn't shake the feeling that they somehow know, even though Ive been told it was only my paranoia. They couln't possibly know no one knew but me and him. Tim was about to look when I rudely open the door and slamed it.

"Break it if you want it's not my car you're damaging." He has an amuse face and he drove off. I couldn't let him see who was there, things where just getting back to normal. On the way of dropping me off at work all I can think about is, why in the hell was the River Kings over this side of the tracks?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER FOUR I KNOW I BEEN GONE FOR AWHILE NOW BUT MY COMPUTER WAS ACTING SUPER STUPID AND WOULDN'T LET ME GO TO FANFICTION AND I STARTED WORKING SO IVE BEEN BEHIND SORRY TO ALL MY FAN WHO ARE READING BUT NOW IM BACK. IM STILL NOT GOOD AT MAKING THE STORY LONGER BUT IM TRYING. HOPE I DID GOOD PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I DID XOXOXOXO - GENEILY**


End file.
